


Slurpee

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Les tries to convince David to buy him a Slurpee.





	Slurpee

Les trudged behind David, trying to think about what would make him relent. It was a a cloudy, muggy day, the kind that could only be improved by massive amounts of ice-cold sugar. An idea struck Les.

“I’m dehydrated!” he whined, clutching his throat, and stumbling like he was walking through the desert. He let his voice take on a raspy quality, “must… find…. slurpee…. or perish… trying…” He finished up this performance by collapsing dramatically to the ground, or at least trying to; David was quick to catch him before he could fall.

“Now I’m definitely not getting you one,” David insisted. He was trying to pull Les into an upright position, which was difficult, because Les had let his limbs go as loose as jello. “Not when they make you behave like this. Mama would kill me.”

“I’m behaving great!” said Les, straightening.

“I’m entrusted with watching you for the afternoon,” said David, as if that settled everything. “The first one was ill-advised. No chance you’re getting a second.”

“You’d let Jack get as many slurpees as he wants.”

“Jack isn’t ten years old, and he’s not my brother.”

“I’m going to tell him that you said that,” Les warned. He could feel himself losing this argument even as he spoke.

“…you’re going to tell Jack, my boyfriend, that he’s not my brother?” David asked. He was still trying to look stern, but suddenly that had started to involve scrunching up his lips to keep from smiling. When Les nodded, David actually started to laugh, which just went to show that he was a terrible older brother who found delight in keeping Les from that things he wanted.

“One of these days I’ll be seventeen too,” Les said. “Let’s see if you’re still laughing when I eat nothing but slurpees every day for every meal.”


End file.
